


Sex with Prada [lurking in the corner]

by happilyappled



Series: Prada the Cat [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank came home with his mind set on getting fucked, on getting Gerard off along with him, but Prada makes Gerard unfocused. Which pisses Frank off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Prada [lurking in the corner]

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cristy, Gee, Leah and Sylvia <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fdd5r5hgp65gg50) to download the full series in PDF format :)

One moment Frank comes to the living room after his shower, fully naked and hard as fuck, and straddles Gerard on the couch to kiss his mouth and the next he’s being pushed, pulled and manhandled. He goes pliant under Gerard’s touch every single time and then, he’s being laid down facefirst on the cushions. He manages to get up on his elbows and Gerard lets him crawl to his knees so he can hold on tight to the back of the couch, but then Gerard kisses down his back and Frank whimpers.

His eyes close with the first caress of Gerard’s long hair on his ass cheek, and Frank turns his head and opens his eyes to see this. Gerard is looking up and staring at him as he spreads Frank’s cheeks open and slides his thumb in between them, touching Frank’s hole until Frank whines at the softness of it all. Frank can see Gerard leaning down and burying his face in between Frank’s ass cheeks, so he basks in it.

He starts by pushing his hips back when Gerard’s tongue laps at his hole, hot and heavy, and it’s wet against his skin. Frank loses himself in the sensations because this is new to him. He had no idea he could be so aroused from just someone blowing air over his ass, but it’s phenomenal.

It brings shivers up his spine and makes his thighs shake in anticipation and in need of so much more. He needs everything Gerard has to offer and so much more than that. He needs to be eaten out, needs to drown in the weight of Gerard’s tongue and in the way his hands are squeezing Frank’s cheeks and pulling them apart. Gerard is also humming and it reverberates through Frank’s entire body, ending up in a mess of obscenities inside his head, but he doesn’t have enough energy to vocalize anything. He’s _dissolving_ under Gerard and it is all Frank likes about sex with him.

One would think that, after almost twenty years of being a socially inapt hermit, Gerard would be hopeless and awkward in bed, but he isn’t. Frank could come undone any minute as Gerard moves his tongue with expertise. Frank has learned the best way that Gerard is a fucking tiger and that he always pounces on Frank with enough determination to eat him alive.

Frank will always let Gerard eat him alive, as long as he tongues at his hole like this and licks up and down his crack and down to his balls. Frank is shaking with it, pushing back and begging for more with nothing but loud, wordless cries. He’s usually talkative and bossy with Gerard, ordering him around to the right, to the left or to go harder, but right now he just can’t. He’s speechless. His brain is fizzing in his skull and everything feels extraordinary, but then it stops.

“Gerard, no, don’t stop,” Frank begs in a voice as torn as he’s ever heard. He wouldn’t be able to speak in a clear voice with the way his mind is clogged by pleasure. He pushes his hips back absentmindedly, but doesn’t meet a wet mouth; he meets crotch. “Ohhh, fuck yeah.”

Gerard’s cock feels amazing against his hot skin.

The next thing Frank knows is Gerard leaning over him, hands tight on the flesh of Frank’s hips, and mouthing at his left shoulder. His lips feel ragged and Frank can hear him panting, but it doesn’t seem to stop Gerard from humming and kissing an uneven path up to Frank’s face. He’s also rubbing his hard cock against Frank’s ass and moving a hand up Frank’s side, shushing him when Frank whines out loud.

“I need you,” Frank complains, knowing he’s just whining again. He can’t help it. Gerard has this power over him that impedes Frank from thinking for himself. He can only give in to everything Gerard suggests.

Frank can feel Gerard’s hand circling around his cock, and Gerard’s whole body covering his back, and Gerard’s mouth warm on his skin, but it’s just not enough. He wants more, craves for everything Gerard has to give. And Frank knows perfectly well that he has a lot to give, _fuck_.

“Tell me what you want, Frank,” Gerard whispers in his ear. Frank feels his hands moving in several directions, one up his stomach, another down his back, and he can’t really think. He can’t imagine a scenario for what he really wants, but he struggles with his own mind while Gerard kisses and caresses him.

“I want,” he starts, but Gerard’s teeth sink into the flesh on his neck and Frank gasps. His spine arches and his ass cheeks roll over Gerard’s cock, and it slides up on his skin with Gerard’s next movement. Frank can feel it all in his ass, the tingles and the hot electricity running over him, and it’s too much to take. He needs to figure his mind out and answer Gerard’s question. The quicker he speaks, the quicker Gerard will give him what he needs.

“I want you to fuck me. Slowly at first,” he says at last, craning his neck to the side when Gerard licks beneath his right ear. It’s a very sensitive spot and Gerard will always find it easily to melt Frank into nothing. “Your hands on my shoulders as you go faster, your mouth on mine, _shit_.”

Gerard grins at his reaction, because Frank is squirming with nothing but the words he’s throwing up. Just the idea of what’s coming next has him buzzing in anticipation, and his body can’t wait. His mind is restless, looking for pleasure, but he knows he’ll find it soon enough.

And then it comes, the sound of the cushions giving in under Gerard’s weight as he moves to pick up the bottle of lube they keep under the couch. For emergencies like this, or for when Frank is relaxing after work and Gerard comes in from the office and wants to fuck Frank up against the couch or even on the coffee table. It’s just so–

“Nnnngh, dammit Gerard,” Frank moans and gasps when Gerard presses a lubed up hand against the small of his back. He spreads it around, the gel teasing Frank’s skin with goosebumps as he squirms under every cold touch of Gerard’s slicked palm. It slides so easily down the curves of Frank’s hips and ass, and then Gerard’s fingers start peering in between his cheeks and Frank just lets it happen. He lets Gerard have all the fun he wants, first teasing his hole with his fingertip, then kissing Frank’s shoulder blade and _finally_ sliding inside.

The first and second fingers are enough to make Frank curse and pant, but it’s nothing like what’s coming next. Frank might push his hips back and arch his spine to get more kisses, but this just isn’t enough. Groaning at his frustration, Frank grabs a handful of Gerard’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss, growling into Gerard’s mouth, “You’d better fuck me now, motherfucker.”

Gerard grins and growls back, “Not yet.” He slides a third finger into Frank with the same teasing smile gracing his lips, and Frank doesn’t really know how to react when he scissors them. It’s good but not quite what Frank needs, and it’s both delighting and annoying, leaving him half unsatisfied. Thankfully, he can have his revenge by collecting Gerard’s mouth in another kiss and biting him wherever he can reach.

It’s not soon enough when Gerard slides his hand away from Frank’s hole and presses his crotch against Frank’s ass. Frank breaks the kiss and looks down at it, Gerard’s tip leaking precome over his skin and his length gliding up Frank’s crack. It’s so beautiful, to see their intimacy splashed before his eyes and to look up and find Gerard staring at him with intent. They smile at each other teasingly, Gerard placing another kiss on the corner of Frank’s mouth, and then Gerard looks down and reaches for his cock.

“Finally,” Frank whispers, more to himself than anything else, but he can hear Gerard chuckling as he lubes up his dick. The anxiety of the next silent seconds crawls up to Frank’s head, making him dizzy, but he shakes his hair out of his eyes and focuses. He’s ready. He wants this. He needs this because he had a long, stressful day and he came home to find Gerard sitting alone on the couch. If that wasn’t a sign, he wouldn’t have attacked so quickly.

When Gerard straightens up his back and spreads Frank’s ass open with one hand, lining his cock up with the other, a shudder runs down Frank’s spine. He loves this so much, the first feeling of a dick in his ass, the thought of what he’s going to experience again, the mere idea of being so intimate with Gerard. It’s all so raw but special, to know that they have each other and no one else, that Gerard pushes in _hard_ and Frank rolls forward against the couch.

“Holy fuck.” Frank curses again and again, mouth hanging open because Gerard barely pauses a second to let him adjust. He starts moving slowly like Frank asked, but it creeps under Frank’s skin like a hurricane. He’s just so needy and impatient that every single movement makes his insides burn and his heart is already fast, and then he looks over his shoulder and Gerard has the most blissed out expression on his face. “Just what I need, oh, yeah, mmm.”

Frank knows he’s not making much sense, but he’s not supposed to right now. Gerard’s driving him mad, holding him down, hands tight on Frank’s hips as he starts trembling. Frank lifts his torso so he crashes against Gerard’s chest, and moves a hand to the back of Gerard’s head, just pulling him as close as he can get. He can feel Gerard breathing heavily against his ear and his chest moves steadily against Frank’s back, but then Gerard’s hips start rolling faster and Frank’s spine snaps.

They exchange kisses and expletives, panting over each other’s faces. Gerard looks so stunning when Frank opens his eyes and sees him focused on what he’s doing, looking down at it, scattering his right palm over Frank’s naked hip as his left hand squeezes Frank’s shoulder. It’s just like he asked and there’s nothing better than feeling Gerard all over his body, claiming him like no one else has ever done.

It’s not that they’re possessive over each other, but Gerard’s grip is strong and there’s some sort of authority in him that Frank never gets tired of. He gets off to it actually, to being pulled and pushed in every direction and feeling loved in general. It’s always there and today is no exception. Frank loses control over his thoughts when Gerard starts thrusting harder into him and when his hold on Frank’s hips tightens too, and he moans.

“My hair, grab,” Frank moans, writhing as Gerard slides a hand up his back. It tingles and makes him shiver, but it’s the best feeling in the world. He’s really sensitive wherever he has bones, it’s amazing, and Gerard has this way of touching him that sets his every nerve on fire.

When Gerard finally reaches his hair and pulls on it, Frank’s head tilts back and his mouth drops open. The shocks hit across every inch of his skin and Frank stays there, under Gerard, at his mercy, and he’s mewling with every powerful quake of his body. It’s all due to Gerard’s thrusts and to his own sounds, grunts and moans of pleasure going straight to Frank’s prostate.

Frank moves a hand back to grab Gerard’s hips too, feeling his movements with every limb he has as his spot keeps getting hit over and over again. It’s so overwhelming, knowing that Gerard is causing this just by fucking him raw and giving Frank what he wants. It’s just so intimate and it beats fast in Frank’s heart from his excitement over this moment. He can’t really explain it, but a smile grows on his face and he just has to turn to the side and look up at Gerard.

He stares back at Frank through narrowed eyes, his strands of hair slightly covering his eyes, his sweat pooling over his top lip as he stands there with his gaping mouth and escaping moans. This sight is turning Frank’s thighs into jelly and he’s shaking all over, so he seeks support in Gerard and murmurs against his mouth, “Fuck me, Gerard, harder.”

“I can’t, I can’t,” Gerard complains with a loud moan and, when Frank tries to kiss him, Gerard bends over himself and muffles a shout on Frank’s shoulder. It echoes through Frank’s quivering muscles and ends up going straight down to his cock. Frank looks down at himself and fuck, he’d almost forgotten. He fists at his cock, it’s deflating already, but he’s so hot all over that it won’t take him too long to get it back on the action.

And in fact, after just a few erratic squeezes and pulls, Frank is suddenly close to come. He can feel Gerard behind and inside him, feels the random slap of Gerard’s hand on his ass cheek and shakes with every little detail. He’s there. “Close, I’m so, fuck.”

Frank bends forward and leans his forehead on the back of the couch, the cushions under him shifting with their actions, and he grins. This is just so intense that barely any of his surroundings matter. This is all about them. This is perfect.

At least until the moment Gerard starts slowing down. For a moment, Frank hides another grin against the couch, thinking that Gerard is coming, but then everything stops. Frank whines and grunts, pulls the flesh on Gerard’s hips, fists at the cushions beneath him and whimpers in emptiness when Gerard doesn’t go back to fucking him. Frank opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder, finding Gerard staring into nothing.

“What are you doing?” Frank complains, moving his hips to at least get some friction, but Gerard doesn’t budge. He doesn’t even look at Frank.

“Prada’s staring at us,” Gerard says.

Frank’s muscles go rigid all of a sudden. “Are you fucking _serious_?”

He keeps pushing back against Gerard, but he just won’t do anything. He’s just looking ahead of them to the cat that’s sitting on the edge of the living room carpet and staring. Alright, maybe it’s weird that she’s looking at them, but Frank can live with that. He can _fuck_ with that, why should it bother him? He has everything he wants behind him, anyway. Except Gerard is not moving and that’s pissing Frank off. 

“Would you move? Things were going so well, c’mon. Look at me,” Frank insists, whining, rolling his hips around. He can feel Gerard’s cock twitching inside of him and clenches his muscles around it, but there’s seriously no reaction from Gerard. “Do I need to turn around and smack you, Gerard?”

“No, I’m here,” Gerard says, casting his eyes back to Frank at last. He smiles kind of apologetically and resumes his thrusts, starting slow again. It’s going to take them a while now to go back to the frenzy they were on, but Frank fists at his cock and puts Gerard’s hand on his hair so Gerard can pull on it, moving Gerard’s other hand to his hip. That should work and yeah, Frank’s feeling the stirring under his skin again.

“Frank, you’re so–” Gerard mumbles, leaning forward and nibbling on Frank’s ear. The breaths coming out through his nose are warm and tingling and make Frank’s body react immediately. He goes back to moving his hips to meet Gerard’s thrusts and Gerard knows really well where he should hit to drive Frank crazy, so it’s working again.

“Gerard, oh please, harder, nnnngh.” Frank has no idea if he’s pronouncing the right words anymore, because Gerard’s rhythm is going back to normal and he’s feeling it deep in his bones. The small of his back is heating up with sweat and his jaw is getting stuck from how he keeps gaping, but that’s all that matters. He wants to feel this way. And Gerard seems to be cooperating, fucking hard into him.

The next time Frank opens his eyes to look at Gerard, who is now biting his shoulder, a shadow moves in the background. Frank lifts his face and finds Prada sitting there, still watching them questioningly. There is something in her expression that’s slightly disturbing, but he’s more than willing to ignore it. Frank shakes his head at himself and gasps when Gerard hits his spot again, bucking his hips and arching his spine.

Frank is about to tell Gerard to keep that angle when there’s a long meow. He groans, but ignores it easily, even when more meows follow, but he makes the mistake of looking up again. Prada is getting up and strolling closer to them, meowing continuously, and then she stretches her back and rubs against the edge of the couch and there. Gerard stops moving.

“I fucking hate you, Prada,” Frank whispers to himself, laying his elbows on the back of the couch and hanging his head as he pants.

“I can’t do it like this,” Gerard says and pulls out from Frank’s ass. Frank moans in displeasure, but he moves swiftly to grab Gerard and lie him down on the couch.

“Don’t you dare telling me to stop,” Frank orders, growling at Gerard. Then, he straddles Gerard’s hips, grabbing his cock and sitting on it. If Gerard won’t fuck him, Frank will do it himself.

This was the best decision Frank could have made. He gets to ride Gerard and do it _right_ , the way he really likes it. He doesn’t care about any cat or any meows that hang in the air, because he came home with an idea and he’s going to do this. And to hell with Gerard and his paranoia over Prada.

The next meow that he hears is really close to his ear and it’s followed by scratching, but it’s still kind of surprising when Prada appears next to his shoulder. She lies down over the back of the couch while Frank watches her with a frown, but he keeps moving over Gerard’s cock and a slight moan escapes Gerard’s lips. Frank looks down at him immediately.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Gerard’s gaping lips. They’re sweaty and tasty, and Frank hums against them at the same pace of his hips. “I’m right here. Fuck, Gerard, how can you– Mmm, you fill me up so good, baby.”

Frank sits up again and sinks down on Gerard’s cock with intent, moving every single muscle. He feels Gerard’s hands on his ass, squeezing his cheeks together and pulling them apart repeatedly, and that’s so hot. His stomach is boiling with it all, at least until the moment the cats starts meowing again and Gerard forces Frank’s hips down, not letting him move anymore.

“No, no.” Frank refuses to let the cat interrupt them again. It’s just a pet they’re used to have around the house. Frank even went to the doctor to get properly medicated so that they could keep the cat, so Prada isn’t going to ruin his fun right now. He won’t let her. He will fight to the death for this orgasm. “Look at me, Gerard. I’m right here. Focus, okay. Focus.”

Frank keeps repeating these words, patting Gerard’s cheek and trying to look into his eyes. Most of the time he succeeds and his cock starts twitching with his movements. He takes a hand down to his middle and gives himself a squeeze while Gerard goes back to not focusing on him, even though Gerard’s hands are holding him by the hips. Frank finds him taking glances of the cat that’s lying on the back of the couch. And enough is enough. “Okay, that’s it.”

“You,” Frank says, pointing at the cat. He decidedly gets up, letting Gerard’s cock fall heavy on his stomach, his own dangling in front of him when he stands up on the carpet. He doesn’t care, though; he’s on a mission here. “I’m taking you outside. That’s what you want, right? So let’s go.”

He picks up the cat, even though he knows that later he’ll be sneezing his nose out because of it, but he needs to get this done fast. First, though, he turns to Gerard and points a finger at him, narrowing his eyes trying to look menacing as he says, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Then he stomps towards the kitchen, an angry frown heavy over his brow, but he can still hear Gerard shouting, “What do you mean, _later_?”

Frank shakes his head at the whole ordeal he just went through and finally gets to the door to the backyard, opening it and letting Prada jump to the floor. She goes happily, strolling on her way outside, but Frank closes the door as fast as he can. There’s something he needs to finish. His balls are going to fall off from so much teasing and from being so pissed off at Gerard right now. What the hell is he thinking, not focusing on Frank when he’s naked and shaking with desire?

“Now, you,” Frank says as soon as he gets to the living room again. Gerard is sitting on the couch now, fondling his cock softly. Frank stands in front of him, his hip cocked to side and his arms crossed over his chest. “Don’t you have priorities?”

Afterwards, Frank just straddles Gerard’s thighs and kisses him hard, getting some more lube and spreading it on Gerard’s cock until they both twitch in anticipation all over again. This time there’s no cat to interrupt them and Frank won’t leave Gerard alone until they’re both finished with this round.

“You owe me one,” he scoffs, before he sinks himself on Gerard’s lap. He’s holding Gerard’s cock at the perfect angle and his next movements are fast and straight to the point. He came home with his mind set on getting fucked, and he will fucking do it.

Frank rides him until he’s tired and until his lungs give out from too much effort. In the end, they’re both panting and Gerard hides his faces in Frank’s neck like he regrets it, apologizing over and over again. Frank scoffs again, but wraps his arms around Gerard’s head and pets his hair, letting them be there until they’re rested.

Not even a minute later, even though his breathing is much less labored, Frank starts sneezing and curses his life. Gerard giggles, but Frank pinches his neck and makes sure it hurts. He pinches Gerard again on the same spot, saying, “That’s for laughing at me. And for making me wait for a fucking orgasm. I can’t believe you stopped fucking me because of a simple cat. You’re gonna pay for this, okay?”

Frank sneezes again, rolling his eyes.


End file.
